


Electrifying Expulsion [F+Spyro+Non-Anthro]

by The_EXxtra



Category: Legend of Spyro, Spyro the Dragon (Video Games)
Genre: Fantasy, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-10-17 20:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17567669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_EXxtra/pseuds/The_EXxtra





	Electrifying Expulsion [F+Spyro+Non-Anthro]

Spyro was biding his time in the Autumn Plains, resting along the green grasses as his friends slacked off long after Ripto was no more. They were completely oblivious to the world around them, lazily slouching about on the dirt with a few of them pulling up lawn chairs for comfort. 

“Elora…” Spyro fantasized in his sleep, lids quite heavy.

Suddenly, a booming crackle was heard amongst the crew. Spyro was the first to jump at trouble, spectating the phenomenon. With another purple strike to the ground, a dragon appears in a tired state.

Running up to the lizard, Spyro tries to wake up the reptile. “Hey, hey! Are you okay?” Spyro asks in desperation, hoping they were okay.

Raising their head, they shook it a bit while feeling dizzy. The dragon looked around, assuring theirself that this wasn’t their homeland at all.

Facing the purple dragon, they asked “Wh-where am I?” They stuttered, still dazed.

Giddy with excitement to see another dragon like himself, Spyro outwardly introduced himself. “Name’s Spyro, ma’am. Glad to see you’re okay!” He greeted with a smile on his face.

The dragoness giggled, reaching a front paw out to the other dragon. “Hey, nice to see things aren’t too bad here.” The female dragon felt relieved that the place she was mysteriously teleported to was quite friendly. 

She looked at Spyro with a warm gaze and said “My name’s Cynder.” She laughed, now taking in the fantastical views of the plains. 

There were aging tree leaves floating down, gently landing on the two. They both felt a cozy feeling from the fall weather, it was very relaxing for the purple-tinted dragons.

Standing up on his fours, Spyro noticed the faint indent he made from all his napping and stepped aside from the spot he slept.

“Hey, Cyn. Is it okay if I call you that? Anyways *yawns*, I’ll be snoozing at that tree right there. Feel free to roam around if you like. *yawns* You seem cool.” He then lays down at a gradually wilting tree, aging beautifully as a result.

The darker colored dragoness felt tired as well and thought that sleeping near the other dragon would be a decent idea. Moving towards the tree, she saw leaves gliding slowly towards the two like before as she rested her quadrupedal body against the trunk of the tree, snuggling up to lively plant.

Her eyes began to rest, and her breathing began to slow. Cynder took deep, slow breaths through her oval caverns. The dragoness slightly expanding her purple nostrils with every breath out, releasing the alluring scent from the trees and flowers.

As she was entering a slumber, her breathing was interrupted by a brownish, veiny leaf. Scrunching her muzzle, she snorted and sniffed erratically in an attempt to push away the dry object. This only invited more triangular pieces of life to crease onto her angular face. All the leaves getting gently sucked into her nostrils, hugging around her snout. 

Cynder grew quickly tired of this sleepy facade and stuck all of her legs up and shook her muzzle. The dark purple dragoness wiggling the tip of her snout as best she could given that she had no human-like hands. 

“Please don’t, please don’t, pleasedo-!” Cynder pleaded, but it was then she already failed at least once. Her snout felt unsettled, it felt on edge. Cynder shut her eyes multiple times as if she was a car using its windshield wipers. Swallowing her pride, she stared between her eyes and faced her nostrils. She had an electrifying snout, not the best thing to have when you need to put on a solid impression at a strange world.

Now her focus was shifted, her snout was tingling in a holo, tantalizing dome. Her sinuses trying to convince her to release an accidental explosion from the depths of her dragoness snout. She flinched her nares at the sudden feeling, flexing her nostrils in a U-shape just to have them widen and expand into larger, circular caverns. Those growing sniffers were being redesigned meary for nasal destruction.

Her lids began to grow heavier and heavier, with her broad but lengthy lizard snout growing sneezier and sneezier at the same time. Cynder bit her lip for a moment, clenched a paw, and smacked her own nose. 

“Geihhh!” Cynder hitched in shock, startling her mountainous, electrifying, thriving nostrils. Her purple sniffers wiggling and taking up more space, stealing some spotlight from the large middle of the tip of her poor, poor snout. 

Her nostrils grew outwardly, now sucking in a leaf towards each nostril.

“No!” She screeched, bearing her claws and attacking her nostrils with them. They were sturdy, thankfully while the appendages of her paws flopped the rims of her muzzle’s worrisome sniffle caves. Slight flaps were revealed as she snagged her knuckles and the tips of her sharp claws on the inside of her nostrils.

A disgusting snort came from the desperate dragoness, feeling her claws enter just a bit too far down her now massive nares. The burning dungeons at the tip of her ever changing face cramped up parts of the leaves it managed to grab and suck up the bits of the dying plant into Cynder’s doomed snout.

“Guihh..ahihhh-nuihhh...rehihhh!~” Cynder hitched familiarly, finding some vauge enjoyment in the torturous cycle. She bent her head down and stuck both of her paws up against her muzzle, using the palms of her scaly paws to swish around her sniffling, snorting caves as a bomb was ready to blow at any moment.

“Gehih-thih-that’s it, juihh-just a bit muihhh!” Cynder thanked for a moment, sniffling against her palms a bit through her bothered nostrils. 

Having the leaves still inside her muzzle, the long snout shrunk against itself as her nostrils widened the tip of her shapeshifting snout.

In an attempt to circumvent having to sneeze the dead plant bits, she snorted as harshly as possible. The dragoness holding her breath, to see how her twisted, evil sinus facilities would function with such a great change in the breath department.

Ramping it up just a bit more, her muzzle agreed with her nares’ maniacal ways and scrunched itself along the length of her short but now enormous nostrils, closing the gap between her sinuses and the fresh, autumn air.

Cynder had no way of getting out of this predicament, feeling nothing but the flaps of her sinuses quivering and the shapes of her nostrils feeling almost ethereal. 

Her defeated mind conflicted with her instinct to fight as her paws kept working on, clenching themselves in order to swipe at and rub against the growing ovals wiggling the unreal shape of their holes against the broad, large tip of her dragon snout. 

Cynder gave her last fight, sticking her claws upwards to stretch her nostrils into quite tall ovals, naturally sniffling profusely at the rebellion that it’s owner was committing. Her fight slowed down, her instincts understanding a more calming alternative. One where her nostrils are pleased and every sniffle feels alluring.

With a claw slicing each nostril, widening the already booming nostrils, Cynder’s muzzle parted, giving a brief moment of silence before the what was to come.

Angling her neck as high up as possible, the vulnerable dragoness opened her maw as much as she could. “Rehihh...Raaahhhiewhhh!” Cynder shocked the ground in front of her, with a brief bit of spark exiting her muzzle.

Squeezing her cavernous sniffle fiends, she prayed that no damage would be done to this world as another sneeze was ready to escape the lightning breather.

“Heihhhh! GuihshhhhhhH!” Stifling the powerful blow caused even more lighting to fall out of her mouth, setting some of the grass slightly ablaze.

Opening her eyes wide, she was scared of her own self and more importantly, her nose. Seeing her nostrils dance and quiver once more, she closed her eyes and waited for the nightmare to be over.

“Guihhhhshiewwww! Rehihhhhh-reahhhhichhhhY!” She doubled over, her nostrils breaking their hold and expanding briefly into a trumpet shape. 

She felt weak and even more tired than before as the dragoness was already running on empty, before unveiling her most powerful sneeze, she relinquished her consciousness and simply let her snout do the talking.

“Rehihhh...guihhhh...ehih… … ...REACHHHHHHHIHIIIIEEEEEWWW!” She exploded, her previously scrunched up muzzle finally at rest.  



End file.
